Many individuals enjoy piloting sail powered vehicles on land as well as water. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a sailing craft that included support mechanisms for allowing the sailing craft to be piloted over land and on water. It would of course be a further benefit if no reconfiguring of the sailing craft were required when the sailing craft was sailed out of a water body onto land or off of land into a body of water. Because sailing sites can be remote, it would be a further benefit to have a sailing craft that was light weight and easily disassembled for transporting to sailing sites.